Sarapan
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Bagaimana cara Shikadai menghadapi tingkah manja Himawari saat meminta sarapan di Pulau mewahnya yang terpencil?


**Sarapan**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLDR, DLL.**

 **Rated: M (biar aman).**

 **Sumarry: Bagaimana cara Shikadai menghadapi tingkah manja Himawari saat meminta sarapan di Pulau mewahnya yang terpencil?**

* * *

Pagi hari di Pulau Pribadi milik Keluarga Nara, terlihat di salah satu Villa milik keluarga itu, terdapat dua pasangan sejoli yang tengah tidur bersama dalam satu kamar Villa yang sangat indah. Pasangan itu ialah dua orang pengantin baru yang sudah menikah 3 minggu yang lalu dan mereka memutuskan untuk berbulan madu berdua di Pulau itu.

Pengantin baru laki-laki itu bernama Nara Shikadai, putra tunggal dari Nara Shikamaru yang merupakan direktur dari _Nara Corporation_ dan Temari Nara yang merupakan seorang atlit bulutangkis paling terkenal di Jepang, Shikadai saat ini telah resmi menjadi komisaris dari _Nara Corporation_ dan juga telah resmi menjadi komisaris perusahaan milik pamannya, _Kazekage Corporation_. Kalian bisa bayangkan bukan? Betapa kayanya seorang Shikadai.

Sedangkan pengantin perempuan, yang juga telah resmi menjadi istri Shikadai adalah Uzumaki Himawari, yang saat ini telah berganti nama menjadi Nara Himawari karena harus mengikuti marga suaminya. Himawari adalah seorang putri bungsu dari Uzumaki Naruto, seorang _CEO_ dari _Uzumaki Hotel_ dan Ibunya bernama Uzumaki Hinata yang merupakan komisaris resmi dari perusahaan _Hyuga Corporation_. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang merupakan seorang model dan calon komisaris resmi perusahaan ayahnya. Himawari adalah seorang desainer, ia mempunyai sebuah butik yang namanya sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Bagaimana? Kalian sudah terkagum bukan dengan kesuksesan Himawari? Jangan lupa jika Himawari adalah seorang sosialita.

Nah, mereka berdua bisa dibilang adalah pasangan suami-istri yang paling kaya di Jepang. Sudah jelas dengan profil mereka berdua? Baiklah, sekarang mari kita saksikan bagaimana kedua pasangan kaya raya ini menghabiskan pagi hari di bulan madu mereka.

...

Suara cicitan burung pipit menggema di Pulau itu, tanda pagi telah tiba dan tanda jika mereka harus segera terbangun dari tidur mereka. Himawari pun mulai menggeliat di dalam tidurnya dan langsung terbangun, gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum tipis saat menyadari ada sebuah tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggang mungilnya. Saat ini, Himawari hanya memakai _mini set_ berwarna merah jambu dengan celana piyama sedangkan, Shikadai justru bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana _boxer_ saja.

Dengan tersenyum, Himawari pun berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Shikadai yang melingkari pinggangnya. Namun sebelum tangan itu terlepas dari pinggangnya, Shikadai sudah terbangun dan langsung memeluk Himawari dengan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

" _Ohayou, Hime_ ," sapa Shikadai sambil menggigit leher putih Himawari hingga membentuk sebuah _hickey_ di sana.

Himawari hanya tersenyum sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung mengecup bibir merah milik Shikadai.

" _Ohayou, Anata_."

Himawari pun langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shikadai namun, lagi-lagi Shikadai masih menahannya dan justru memeluknya dengan lebih erat. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Himawari memasang wajah cemberut karena kesal dengan tingkah suaminya yang sangat manja terhadap dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Shika. Aku ingin makan, aku lapar," rengek Himawari sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya di hadapan Shikadai.

"Tidak akan, sebelum aku memberikan ribuan _hickey_ di sekujur tubuhmu terlebih dahulu," ujar Shikadai sambil menyeringai.

Himawari langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Shikadai, ia kesal dengan tingkah laku Shikadai yang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat mesum kepadanya. Dengan gemas, Himawari pun langsung mencubit tangan Shikadai hingga membuat pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Himawari. Setelah pelukan Shikadai terlepas, Himawari langsung berlari dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan Shikadai yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Himawari.

"Hei, Hima! Urusanku padamu belum selesai!"

...

Shikadai berjalan ke arah dapur dan ia bisa melihat di sana ada Himawari yang tengah meminum susu hangatnya sambil menggambar. Shikadai pun menghela napas, ia sudah sangat biasa melihat Himawari yang terus mementingkan pekerjaannya bahkan disaat liburan berharga mereka seperti saat ini.

Dengan tersenyum, Shikadai pun berjalan ke arah jendela yang berada di dekat dapur. Ia membuka jendela itu dan mata _haze_ miliknya mengagumi setiap inchi keindahan yang terdapat di dalam Pulau Pribadi miliknya. Pulau milik Shikadai memang tidak terlalu luas tetapi, isi di dalam Pulau tersebut benar-benar indah, mulai dari airnya yang berwarna biru jernih, hutan-hutan kecil yang indah menyelimuti pulau, pasir-pasir putih yang jernih dan berwarna hampir merah jambu, serta tebing-tebing karang yang tinggi menjulang juga turut menghiasi Pulau miliknya itu.

 _GREB_

Shikadai menoleh ke belakang dan mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya saat menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang tengah memeluk erat pinggangnya. Shikadai mengelus lembut lengan Himawari sambil menatap istrinya yang masih memakai _bralette_

"Shikadai, aku ingin makan. Mana makanannya?" tanya Himawari disertai dengan rengekan manja.

Shikadai melepaskan pelukan Himawari dari pinggangnya dan ia pun menangkup kedua pipi Himawari dengan gemas sambil berkata, "Di kulkas ada mi instan, sayang. Kau bisa memasaknya sendiri, bukan? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tidak bisa memasak mi instan!"

Usai mengatakan hal itu, Shikadai langsung mencubit hidung Himawari. Himawari langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menyadari Shikadai yang menyuruhnya untuk memasak mi instan, tak bisakah Shikadai tahu bahwa ia sudah sangat bosan dengan sebuah makanan bernama 'mi instan'?

"Tapi, aku bosan sekali dengan mi instan terus. Kenapa disini tidak ada makanan lain, sih?!" gerutu Himawari dengan kesal.

Shikadai hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Himawari dan ia pun menjawab demikian,

"Kita di Pulau ini hanya berdua, _Hime_. Jangan manja karena aku akan marah setelahnya, masaklah mi instan dan olahlah roti yang ada di lemari," Shikadai langsung mengucapkan hal itu dengan wajah datar.

Himawari langsung memasang wajah cemberut setelah mendengar perkataan Shikadai tersebut.

"Kalau kau marah, aku akan lebih marah dari itu."

"Silahkan, memangnya kau berani memarahi suamimu ini yang bahkan usianya lebih tua 10 tahun darimu?" ledek Shikadai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya di hadapan Himawari.

Himawari yang diledek oleh Shikadai, langsung merengut kesal dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Shikadai yang masih terkekeh melihat tingkah dirinya yang manja.

"Kau harus membelikanku _zuppa soup_ saat kita ke Italia besok!" seru Himawari dari balik dapur.

"Tidak akan, dasar manja!" ledek Shikadai sambil berlari dan tertawa melihat Himawari yang langsung merengut kesal.

Nah, begitulah yang terjadi pada pagi hari bulan madu kedua pasangan kaya raya ini. Bagaimana? Himawari sangat manja, bukan?

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N: Fanfic kedua setelah** _ **writer block**_. **Jadi, tolong dimaafkan kalau ceritanya rada absurd (?) ^^.**


End file.
